


The mysterious case of Venerem Pollinis

by annonna, Elopez7228, Everren



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Ben Solo is Fitzwilliam Darcy, Ben Solo is Reysexual, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Greenhouse, HEA, Happy Ending, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, In Public, London, Lords & Ladies, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Orgy, Public Sex, Regency, Regency Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, Yearning, a glimpse of finnpoe, alternative facts, background threesome - m/f/f, background threesome - m/m/f, possible pregnancy, this author pretends she knows anything about regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonna/pseuds/annonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren
Summary: 1804. The whole of London's highest society gathers in the Royal greenhouse to admire an exotic specimen of Venerem Pollinis.Or : "the Regency Sex pollen Reylo AU you didn't expect."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255553
Comments: 43
Kudos: 148





	The mysterious case of Venerem Pollinis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [L'étrange affaire du Venerem Pollinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225103) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 



> "Awww I Love sex pollen but they are always canonverse and I'm a sucker for AUs".
> 
> "Say no more."

The opening of the royal greenhouses in the botanical gardens of London caused a stir among high society in the mild month of May, 1804. Posters and advertising inserts in the newspapers announced the imminent blooming of a rare, never before seen in England, specimen of _Venerem pollinis,_ a spectacular flower discovered in the Indonesian jungle and worshiped as a deity by the local population. The plant was shrouded in legends handed down from generation to generation, but amongst them, despite all the cultural variations and embellishments typical of oral traditions, there was one constant: the _Venerem pollinis_ was an earthly incarnation of the goddess of fertility, a conduit for her power on earth.

The stories seemed a bit far fetched to Rose, but she was sure of one thing: it would be an exciting visit. 

“Armitage Huxley of the First Order sent me an invitation to join him at the opening of the exhibition,” she shouted delightedly to Rey. Her friend was mechanically turning the pages of a boring novel.

“Congratulations. When is it?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon. Come with me? I need a chaperone… and I'm sure he will propose this time!” 

Euryale Palpatine of Naboo, called "Rey" for short, winced. “I don't know… I have nothing against your future fiancé, Rose, but he is always accompanied by that unbearable arse… The brooding man with the large ears.”

“Lord Benvolio Kylopold Soloren!” Rose laughed. “It is true, he does have big ears.” 

“That’s him. As you walk around on Huxley's arm, I find myself on Soloren's, and my delightful afternoon daydreams turn into nightmares. I don't believe there is such a dark, boorish, aggressive, and sulky fellow as he in all of London. He always gives the impression that he’s terribly bored… or regards us as if we were little monkeys: vaguely newsworthy, but, above all, ridiculous.” 

Rose rushed to her friend's side, her lashes fluttering over wide, imploring eyes. “Please. Just this once? It's a prestigious invitation, all of London society will be there. He's going to propose, that's for sure! Please say yes! Please!” 

Rey rolled her eyes. How could she deny her friend such a favour? Rose was crazy about her handsome soldier, Armitage Huxley. The whole of society spoke of nothing but them, their presence at dances, their outings. Announcing the engagement was merely a formality… but it would be a welcome one. It was time to make things official.

“Okay, you win. Tomorrow at the royal greenhouses then.”

  
  


Rey immediately spotted the brooding man with the large ears, stood straight as a tree, his hands behind his back, motionless and dark, as Huxley came to meet them and took, in his, both the hands of Miss Rose Tiloy-Connor, known affectionately as "Tico." 

“Miss Tico, you are looking lovely,” he politely greeted her.

“Thank you, my dear. I wanted to do justice to this prestigious visit.”

“You will be the prettiest rose in this garden, without a doubt.”

They laughed, red and smiling like teenagers, and Rey rolled her eyes. It was cute. A little cliché, but cute.

They would soon be married.

She didn't approach Lord Soloren, nor did he bother to offer her his arm. Discreetly, she checked the time on the little gold watch which she wore on a pendant around her neck. The afternoon would be a long one. 

There were a lot of people in the greenhouse, a posh and elegant crowd, an exquisite parade of chiffon, satins, and muslin. The men had taken out their formal uniforms and the ladies their most extravagant hats. Rey felt vaguely ridiculous in her plain white dress embellished only with delicate lace, her timepiece and the daisies woven into her hair her only accessories. 

The crowd moved of its own accord through the greenhouse toward the famous  _ Venerem pollinis  _ flower _ ,  _ and together uttered  _ "oh" _ s and  _ "ah" _ s upon admiring its spectacular proportions.  __

A stem, as thick as a man's thigh, stood over two meters tall. At its top, a single, velvety, purple petal, coiled like a lily around a voluminous pistil. The petal alone was over a meter high and a good two in diameter. The pistil, in its center, rose towards the sky at a jaunty angle, like a totem, with a bloated and distended base. The heart of the flower was swollen and spherical, and it appeared ready to explode. 

It certainly was a unique specimen, and a rare sight, considering the purported difficulty in recreating the perfect jungle temperature and humidity needed to grow it here, and the fact that it was said to only flower once every one hundred and fifty-four years.

"Spectacular," Benvolio said, to Euryale's left.

She did not deign to turn her head. “Oh, you deem me worthy of your conversation now?” 

“Who else can I enrich with my thoughts? Hux is busy.” 

Rey frowned and turned, looking around for Rose. What did he mean "busy?” There could be no insinuation of wrongdoing or their reputations would be ruined! 

Fortunately, her friends were only quietly talking, hand in hand, whispering things in each other's ears, blushing. Nothing scandalous.

“Relax, princess. Hux is too gallant to dishonor your friend. Although in my opinion, it is he who risks dishonor, to be seen on the arm of a girl of such petty nobility. He could do better.”

“What do you mean, ‘do better?’ What better way to establish a future than to marry the object of your heart’s desire?” 

“Love has nothing to do with marriage. Society is proof of that. Even you can’t ignore it.”

“You are wrong. Rose loves Huxley dearly, and their happiness will be the best proof of my point.”

“Hux needs to be admired. Marrying too high would have put him at risk of falling under the thumb of a pretentious wife or intrusive in-laws. Your friend looks at him as if he is Apollo himself, which swells his ego.”

Rey gritted her teeth. What an unbearable prick! 

“You're talking nonsense. Hux blushes like a child when he’s with Rose. Look at them now, and tell me he's not in love.” 

Ben turned his head, but at that moment, cries of surprise and excitement rang out through the greenhouse. Above the astonished, upturned eyes of the crowd, the pistil of the flower exploded. At its swollen heart, it contained tens of thousands of grains of pollen, a cloud of pink powder which filled the air underneath the glass vault. It fell delicately to the ground in a thick, magenta blanket, bathing the greenhouse and all those within in its scent, to the exclamation of the visitors.

"Once every one hundred and fifty-four years," Rey whispered, “and we get to witness this once-in-a-lifetime event.”

“You are not allergic to pollen, I hope.”

“Not that I know of.”

“Well, let's hope this dust washes away… My coat is covered with it.”

Rey didn't answer. She felt a little hot. She pulled her fan out of her bag and began cooling herself, but the heat didn't fade. She walked a few steps away, her skin warm and her forehead growing clammy. These greenhouses were always so steamy! She needed a little air. 

Almost staggering, she walked over to a bench a little way away, passing a couple who had taken to kissing fully on the mouth, moaning loudly. Rey gave an offended _“oh,”_ scandalized by the behavior. It was simply unacceptable in public, especially in such high society, but she did not dare to intervene; she liked to avoid drawing attention to herself. 

She was relieved to be able to sit down, feeling strangely feverish. The layers of fabric on her skin felt suffocating, and she gave into the compelling urge to remove her gloves. It was improper, she knew, but it was surely better than fainting in public. 

Grabbing her handkerchief, she began to mop her forehead and neck, as well as her chest, upon which sweat was beading. She sighed in discomfort. Her dress seemed too small, as if her breasts had swelled, and she could feel the boning of the stays which held her chest digging into her skin through her chemise. She could not resist the need to adjust them, and as the palm of her hand brushed her breast, she felt the touch as though she were naked, her nipple hardening in response. 

That one touch set her on fire. A river of lava descended through her veins and engulfed her core, which suddenly seemed swollen and sensitive. The sensation, dizzying, made her sigh lasciviously. She needed a glass of water. Perhaps Soloren could walk her outside to get some fresh air. Rose and Hux would have to do without her for a moment.

She stood up, her eyesight blurry and her head spinning, and weakly called, “Lord Soloren?” 

Strangely, conversation seemed to have abated in the greenhouse. The hubbub had subsided, replaced by moans and sighs. Rey wiped her forehead, and as she leaned against the armrest of the bench, she felt something trickle between her thighs. It was hot, sticky, and it came from inside her. But she had finished her monthly bleed the week before! It was absurd. 

She looked around. Everything seemed fuzzy and sweaty. There were movements on the ground. Had a woman passed out? Movements against the wall, too. She passed on, too polite to stare at strangers, and set out in search of Rose, with whom she would no doubt find Hux, and Soloren. 

The exclamation,  _ "Oh, Armitage," _ reached her from a few feet away, under the shelter of a tropical fern, and Rey walked in that direction, convinced she had recognized her friend's voice. But she gave a stifled cry when she saw her. 

Rose was being summarily fucked by Huxley. Her back against the trunk of a palm tree, she had hooked her arms around the soldier's neck, whose white buttcheeks Rey could see above the trousers which were pulled down to his thighs. Rose had curled her legs around his waist and was uttering little cries as her lover pounded vigorously into her. 

“Rose! But what on earth?!” 

Rey looked around in horror. Had anyone seen them? 

Then, in the great vagueness of her fever, she realized what was happening.

Everywhere around her, on the ground or on the benches, couples were busy having sex. It was a disturbing sight, all that flesh slamming together, all those mouths full of... things, all those rubbing noises and sensual sighs.

Rey’s conscience screamed that there was something wrong going on, but her body reacted otherwise: in place of disgust, rejection or fear, she felt a burning tongue lick across her breasts and heat her center. Her cunt was dripping and she squeezed her thighs together. Seeking to appease the fire there, she put her hand against her core and let out an  _ “oh” _ of relief at the feeling. 

She needed someone to touch her. The pressure of her fingers had been the only form of appeasement she’d felt in the last half hour, since the plant had spread its powdery load across the greenhouse, and even that had been not nearly enough. 

Beside her, Rose and Hux had fallen to the ground like animals, and Rose, on all fours, offered her ass to her lover who fucked her brutally, clinging to her hips. They were both screaming in pleasure, and Rey, feeling helpless, turned away.

She staggered towards the aisle, awkwardly apologizing as she stepped over three couples, all busy together, mouths full of rods and cunts quivering against tongues, hands everywhere, the air full of throaty cries. Her cheeks burning hot, Rey rolled up her dress to apply her hand against her own hot pussy.

She was soaked, her juices having flooded her thighs, and she spread her legs, instinctively, to lower her hand and relieve the pain in her cunt. It was not enough.

“Soloren!” she called in panic. “Soloren, help me!” 

“Euryale!”

She recognized his voice and hurried in his direction, hoping he would have an answer, an explanation, and a solution to the spell that had taken hold of them all. But instead she found him, his hand pressed against a tree trunk, busy working his own cock.

He looked up at her, his mouth open, his eyes miserable. His skin was covered with sweat, but he didn't stop moving, up and down, on his rod.

Rey opened her eyes wide, never having imagined she’d see such a sight, but her cunt tightened and she let out a terrible moan. “Soloren! Help me…” 

He released his cock—long and thick and weeping at the tip—and rushed to grab her elbow to keep her from collapsing. With her right hand, she was rubbing her cunt, desperately seeking relief that didn’t come, and with the left, she touched her own cheeks and throat. She pulled down on the neckline of her dress, pushing the cups of her stays down under her breasts along with her chemise. The air of the greenhouse on her nipples, pink and erect, felt wonderful for a moment. But in the next, a new trickle of juice leaked between her thighs and she bit her lip, reaching out to the man in front of her. 

“Please, Ben, have mercy on me. Do not judge me. Help me! I need to… I  _ need!”  _

He was no longer wearing his velvet jacket and had undone his collar and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to bear his forearms. 

Rey grabbed him by his open shirt front and pulled him to her, moaning against his mouth, “I demand that you help me, Benvolio Kylopold Soloren! Or I swear, I will make you pay for this pain.”

He didn't answer but closed his mouth over hers in a feverish and awkward kiss. Their teeth rattled as they rocked to the floor, their bodies entwined.

Ben positioned himself over her and kissed her again before moving his mouth to her chin, then her throat, where he began to lick the beads of sweat from her skin. She gasped and reached up to wrestle off his shirt, indifferent to the buttons she was ripping. The linen hung open and she pressed both her hands to his chest, wide and thick, then his stomach, hard and tense, as he rocked his length back and forth against her thigh as though to soothe himself.

She slipped her hand down between them and let her fingers tighten around it, then stroked him vigorously, mimicking the movement she had seen him performing earlier; Ben closed his mouth over her breast and she arched back, uttering a cry of pleasure. It felt good, but it was not enough.

She raised her head. “I'm burning! Down below…” 

He nodded. “I know. I— Let me help you.”

She moaned in feverish desire, both her fists clutching at his shirt. Ben leaned on his arm and parted her thighs with the other hand. She straightened her knees and let them open, her chest rising to the rhythm of her gasps.

“Do something, Ben!” 

He didn't answer, but placed the head of his cock against her wet, hot cunt. She whimpered in anticipation, and he rubbed himself against her three times, from bottom to top, lubricating himself with her juices, then finally found his place against her opening. 

He hesitated. Was she a virgin? 

He was struggling to think clearly. He was burning with fever, his cock ached, and masturbating hadn’t been enough to appease the call of the flesh.

“Ben!” Euryale cried again, with an expression of distress, the like of which he had never seen before. 

So he fucked her.

He could have cried out in relief, and under him, he could tell that the young woman shared the feeling. Virgin or not, she needed this carnal intercourse to soothe herself just as much as he did. So he sank into her, more brutally than he’d meant to, to end their shared torture.

She cried out in surprise, wincing at the slight pain, but let the sound linger and change as she was carried away by relief. Opening her eyes, she kissed him in encouragement. 

“Again! Again! Please!” 

He didn’t need telling twice. Supporting himself on his arms, Benvolio began to move with deep strokes that drew cries from his partner. Soon, their two bodies became entwined silhouettes, moving skin to skin, like the hundreds of others around them. The entire greenhouse resounded with screams and gasps, while the splendid  _ Venerem pollinis, _ in the middle of the scene, still spit its intoxicating pollen.

Euryale had never had sex, but she didn't have time to worry about the pain of being deflowered so unceremoniously. The penetration had brought some relief to the burning in her core, and like a soothing balm on a wound, she wanted more. She needed her body to be touched, her mouth to be filled. She clawed at Benvolio’s back as he pounded into her with throaty groans. Suddenly, he sat up, resting on his knees, and, seizing her hips, he began to fuck her even harder. She threw her head back with abandon, surrendering herself to the call of the flesh, and lifted her hands to her body to begin undoing the clasps and ties of her dress. 

Soon, desperately wriggling, she managed to get it over her head with her chemise, her stays falling away, and finally found herself naked. With both hands, she grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, moaning in ecstasy with each of Ben’s strokes. She was being split open on his cock, fucked as deep as possible, as he brutally thrust back and forth inside her. But it still wasn't enough.

“Wait,” he said, and supporting her by the ass, he rolled onto his back.

Rey found herself on top of him and, resting both hands on his chest, she began to ride him, as fast and as hard as she could. Beneath her, her lover accompanied the movement with great thrusts of his hips, both of them crying out each time their bodies collided. The noise of skin slapping on skin became frantic. 

In this position, Rey became aware of the couples around her. A young black man was fucking another man, on all fours in front of him. Both were screaming and begging each other for more. To her left, a woman was sitting over a man’s face, greedily kissing another woman who was impaled on his cock. Further away, a woman clung to a palm tree and offered her ass to a man who fucked her enthusiastically while another man drove into his ass at the same rate in a daisy chain of pleasure. 

Inside her, something strange was happening, but Rey didn't have time to think about it. Fixing her eyes on those of her lover, she braced her hands against his chest and quickened her pace. Ben let go of her hips to grab her breasts and pinch her nipples, and she screamed. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and began to suck her tits between his full lips, while she kept on impaling herself on his cock. It felt so good, she could cry. She had finally found a way to relieve the tension in her core. 

With his right thumb, Ben began to rub her clit, and Rey thought she was going to pass out. Without any restraint, loud screams of  _ "yes"  _ began to roll from her lips as something knotted in her stomach. 

When her orgasm seized her, the words melted from her lips altogether, and her eyes rolled up into their lids. Her breathing stalled and she felt a flame engulf her from bottom to top, holding her throat prisoner. Her entire body convulsed as she came in several consecutive waves, and her cunt gripped tightly to the cock driven deep inside her. 

Benvolio could not stand it any longer and let out a long groan, ejaculating hard and filling her with more spend than he knew he was capable of. His cock jerked and twitched with each fresh pull, while his lover’s cunt clenched deliciously around him. 

With climax came relief, and Euryale, suddenly exhausted, collapsed on top of Benvolio. He caught her in his arms, but his own body felt weak, too. His head was spinning hard and, before he could endeavour to right himself or her, he passed out.

It was the gardeners who discovered, in the greenhouse, at the end of the afternoon, hundreds of people, men and women, unconscious, most of them quite naked, drenched in sweat and semen. The army was called in to evacuate them, since most of them were only half-conscious.

Gas poisoning, it was said, during the ensuing panic, must be to blame, and it was decided that the doors of the greenhouse should be thrown open, the building ventilated.

However , through all the openings, doors, windows, and skylights, lifted on the sudden updraft created, the cloud of pink pollen escaped, and soon it had spread across the whole of London.

* * *

Euryale regained consciousness in her bed a few days later. A young servant had been assigned to take care of her and sat by her bedside, carefully wiping her sweat-soaked forehead.

Gradually emerging from sleep, she discovered the confused memory of her feverish embrace with Lord Soloren. She closed her eyes. Had she dreamed it? 

Surreptitiously, she reached down to her vagina, but didn't feel anything different. If it had really happened, if she had offered her virginity to that man, at least there was no physical pain to taunt her. That was for the best. Perhaps, by fleeing far away, to Yorkshire or Scotland, she could change her identity and resume an almost normal life.

“Miss,” her servant, Gladys, politely said, “you have a visitor. Lord Soloren is waiting for you in the small drawing room.”

Euryale blushed, and looked around for help in the empty room. 

“What happened?” she dared to whisper. “Gladys, what do you know?” 

“All the visitors to the royal greenhouses were poisoned, Miss. Then the noxious gases spread from the gardens and infected the streets of the surrounding neighborhoods, but eventually they dissipated.”

“What are people saying? At court? Is my reputation ruined?” 

“I don't know, Miss. But you should consider getting married...”

Getting married… Could she be pregnant? By Soloren? 

Dear God.

“Help me get dressed. I will talk to him.”

A short while later, she walked, trembling, into the small living room. 

Benvolio stood up when she arrived. He held a bouquet of roses in his hand, and Rey thought she saw him blush almost imperceptibly.

“Miss… I… How do you feel?” 

“Better, thank you. I was consumed with fever for two days. What about you?” 

“A little less. But I am stronger than you.”

For a moment, no one spoke, both of them feeling obvious discomfort. It was Ben who broke the silence. 

“Marry me. Your honor will be safe, and, if you are with child, we can be sure it is by me.”

“After having fornicated under a fever, you suggest I marry you by constraint?”

“Miss,” Benvolio insisted, “I am not proposing to you out of constraint, even less out of pity. I am proposing because… as undesirable as the fever that took hold of us in the greenhouses was… It threw you into my arms. You, who despised me. I never expected to be able to touch you one day, and yet...”

“What are you talking about? I despised you? You are the one who always acts like an insufferable, arrogant, and pretentious arse...” 

“Alas, I wanted only you, for years, although I admit I have not been forthcoming. But you hate me. So I kept away. But in the greenhouses… it was from me that you sought help.”

“I was intoxicated.”

“Do you regret it?” 

Euryale fell silent. As unexpected as it felt, she still remembered the strange episode as ecstasy, not torture.

“You’re blushing,” Benvolio said.

“My honor is at stake. No matter how I felt, it's my actions that matter.”

“You are wrong. Euryale, I humbly implore you...” He got down on one knee and took her hand. Euryale did not pull it away.

“Accept my proposal, be my wife. If there is a child, I will be its father. If there isn't, we will make one. I love you! And if it took a collective poisoning to open my eyes, then so be it. I will not know peace until you are mine.”

The young woman hesitated, taking the time to look at him,  _ really _ look at him. For the first time, she realised he was handsome. How charming, the way his ears peeked out of his hair. His eyes were soft, his mouth full. And under his clothes… a body she had discovered with wonder and possessed with ecstasy. 

Something heated was blossoming between her thighs, shortening her breath. She knew she was lost. 

“Yes, ” she whispered. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

An unexpected  _ baby boom _ occurred in London in February 1805… A mystery, really. One which the scientific community still hasn’t solved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @annonna @everren for helping me with the translation! 
> 
> **Enjoy this story? Please leave a comment and share it on social networks !**  
>  Check-out my other works!  
> [SCENIC ROUTE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268208) Modern AU - road-trip. KOR as a rock band.  
> [SNOWBALLS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634028) (one shot) - Pwp - logcabin smut.  
> [STAGE DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482614) (short story) - a BURN THIS AU  
> [THE KIRA CONSPIRACY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499759) \- a text fic AU  
> [THEIR MANY NIGHTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816684) \- medieval AU / arranged wedding.  
> [LOVE YOU TWO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510021) \- breylo/cheating kink  
> [REY'S SECRET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631088) \- Ben is Rey's sister's boyfriend/cheating kink  
> [ MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912635) \- Rey fucks her brother's best friend: Ben.  
> [NOW BOARDING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155851)-two strangers stuck for the night in an airport. With a twist.
> 
> [ Twitter handle to share the story!](https://twitter.com/Elopez7228/status/1358732469122584580?s=20)


End file.
